


Not Gay, but Bi

by MasterKane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Coming Out, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Rewrite, Screenplay/Script Format, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKane/pseuds/MasterKane
Summary: The scene where the Sheriff asks Stiles what he's doing at a gay club, and says he's not gay (due to how he dresses) always bugged me, so I decided to rewrite it.





	Not Gay, but Bi

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a little thing, but I got a bit carried away.  
> Took the beginning of the quote from imdb, but the rest is mine.  
> It's been a long time since I've actually watched this part, and I wrote this on my phone, so all mistakes are mine.

**Stiles:** Uh- well, dad- There's a conversation that we...

 **Sheriff Stilinski:** You're not gay.

 **Stiles:** Not what I was gonna say, but I could be!

 **Sheriff Stilinski:** Not dressed like that.

 **Stiles:** Okay. What I was going to say is "I'm bi". And it has nothing to do with my clothes.

 **Sheriff Stilinski:** So you still like that Lydia girl?

 **Stiles:** Did I? Yes. Do I still? I'm not sure.

 **Sheriff Stilinski:** Is it Scott?

 **Stiles:** What? No.

 **Sheriff Stilinski:** Okay, because I'd have to reconsider letting you have unsupervised sleepovers.

 **Stiles:** Scott's straight, as far as I know, but also not my type.

 **Sheriff Stilinski:** Alright, _[takes deep breath]_ well, dating rules are the same, girl or guy. Be safe. And that includes not getting drunk at a bar with people way too old for you.

 **Stiles:** Okay, A) not drunk. And B), I wasn't even flirting or anything! I was just hanging out with the drag queens.

 **Sheriff Stilinski:** _[sighs and rubs his face]_ It doesn't matter, Stiles. I don't want to catch you in there until you're 21.

 **Stiles:** _[opens mouth]_

 **Sheriff Stilinski:** No buts! Now get your ass home so I can do my job.

 **Stiles:** _[bites his lip before stepping forward and hugging his dad]_ Thanks dad.

 **Sheriff Stilinski:** _[pauses before hugging him back]_ No problem, kiddo. You know I love you?

 **Stiles:** _[nods into his shoulder before they eventually separate]_

 **Sheriff Stilinski:** I'll see you at home.

 **Stiles:** Okay. _[turns and leaves]_

 **Sheriff Stilinski:** _[waits to make sure his Jeep leaves before returning to the crime scene]_

**Author's Note:**

>  _If_ I decide to rewrite this in normal story format, I'll add it as another chapter, so subscribe if you want, but for now, this is complete. Feel free to do so yourself, if you want, just let me know and credit if you use this script.
> 
> Also, I'm working on the next part of Changing Cycles. It's happening, slowly but surely, but I've been off writing for half a year, so it's gonna take a while. If you want to get updated when it comes out, make sure you're subscribed to the series (I was initially going to put it all in one work, so there wasn't a series to subscribe to when I last posted)


End file.
